disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubilation!
Jubilation! was a day-parade from Tokyo Disneyland that began April 15, 2008. The parade had took 2 floats and themes (Princess Garden unit and Bubbles unit) to Magic Kingdom's daytime parade named Festival of Fantasy Parade. Also other 2 floats and themes (Jungle Safari unit and Pirate Moon unit) to Disneyland Park (Paris)'s upcoming 25th anniversary daytime parade named Disney Stars on Parade. History The parade began in honor of the 25th Anniversary Tokyo Disney Resort and Tokyo Disneyland. It consists of nine colorful floats that feature several Disney characters in fantastical worlds. Minnie Mouse leads the parade and Mickey Mouse and friends close it. During the 25th Anniversary year, from April 15, 2008 to April 14, 2009, the parade would stop for show mode four times during its course, once in part A and once in part B at every section of the parade route. The average number of show mode stops for a Tokyo Disneyland parade is three. In the show mode, a specially arranged version of the song "What Time Is It?" from High School Musical 2 mixed in with the 25th Anniversary theme song "Dream Goes On" would play and guests would be asked to clap their hands and dance along in celebration. Since April 15, 2009, the parade has carried out without stopping for a show mode and removed the "25" from the final float. Parade Units * Opening Unit: Minnie Mouse, Blue Fairy and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. * Princess Garden Unit: This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella and Belle accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Princess Aurora. This float had moved to Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade as the opening unit. * Forest Friends Unit: Characters from Song of the South, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pocahontasand Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. * Jungle Safari Unit: Characters from The Jungle Book and The Lion King feature in this float. This float will move to Disneyland Park (Paris)'s upcoming daytime parade Disney Stars on Parade. A few of the performers' costumes are used in Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade's The Little Mermaid unit. * Lilo & Stitch Unit: Based on the 2002 animated film. A few of the performers' costumes are used in Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade's The Little Mermaid unit. * Pirate Moon Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. This float will move to Disneyland Park (Paris)'s upcoming daytime parade Disney Stars on Parade. * Bubbles unit: This unit culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring The Three Little Pigs, Pinocchio and Dumbo. The circus clowns were in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, The Hippos and The Alligators from Fantasia, also the sassy Bubble Girls and The Ringmaster celebrating as well. This float had moved to Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade as the final unit. * Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit): Characters from Toy Story, Monsters, Inc. and The Incredibles feature in this float. A half of the float that features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket, was rumored to receive a twin for Disney California Adventure's daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. * Finale: Mickey Mouse and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice and Tinkerbell. See also * Pixar Play Parade * Festival of Fantasy Parade * Disney Stars on Parade * Mickey's Soundsational Parade References Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Pinocchio Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pocahontas Category:Song of the South Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Peter Pan Category:Mary Poppins Category:Dumbo Category:Fantasia Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Toy Story Category:The Incredibles Category:Silly Symphonies